good and bad memories
by animefangirl28
Summary: England goes up to his attic to clean it up. but good and bad memories of him and America come back to him while hes cleaning the attic.


Arthur was sitting in his living room and reading a book but something didn't feel right.

"What's the madder Arthur?" mint bunny and a few fairies asking. "I'm not sure something doesn't feel right"

"Maybe you aren't in a right spot in your seat or maybe you want do clean your attic" mint bunny said. "Maybe your right I will clean my attic I haven't been in there for a long time".

**Few minutes later**

When England got up to the attic there where box's everywhere, there was some old mirrors but one was cracked in a counters, some old maps, old clothes, crack dishes, some chairs, drawers, a chest, and a few fabrics here and there.

He turned on a light which light up the room a bit he walk a bit but seeing where he was going he tripped over a box "ouch that hurt!" he looked at the box and he opened the box.

His heart skipped a bet when he opened the box. What he found was very old photos of him and Little America. He pulled a very clear black and white photo it showed him holding baby America "this was the first family photo we did" he said getting sad and feeling he wanted to cry.

He still remembered that day when it happened.

"_Hey my little man come here I want to something with you"_ England said putting up an old camera. The little baby came running almost tripping on his gown and said "_what is it engwand you got me a treat?" _

Arthur giggled a bit and said"_I gave you treat this morning Alfred but no. I want to take a are first family photo before I leave in three days_" America got sad and said "_but you just got home yesterday Arthur_" "_I'm sorry America but I have go so I can make money to give the stuff you need"._

"_Ok engwand can we have the photo?" _Alfred said. England giggled a bit grabbed America and taking the pictures.

England sighed a bit and put the picture back in the box. "_Maybe I will clean this box later this box too many memories in this box_" he thought closing the box. He looked over at another box that was open with a red cloth coming out the box.

He pulled the red thing and it was his old pirate outfit and there was an old map "hey I forgot I put it in here" when he put the stuff down and saw an old letter. He put the letter in his pocket so he can read it later.

He walked around and found one of the dressers and he opened one of the drawers and found more letters "it won't hurt to read few" he said grabbing a few letters.

He opened and it was from America when he was 16 years old.

"This is when he was declaring his independence on me. I don't remember reading this".

What it said was

_Dear England,_

_I am sick of you taxing me so much! Tell your king to stop taxing us so much or I will declare my independence from you or I will do something worst then independence, _

'_Sincerely America_

England heart was broken he wanted to cry he remembered where it led to the Boston tea party. Arthur looked at the letters and all of them where letters from Alfred talking about his independence.

England started to cry. A few fairies and mint bunny came in and said "England are you ok" one of the fairies said "*sniff* I don't know guys all of this stuff is making me cry*sniff*" "maybe you can clean some other things in here" mint bunny said feeling bad for Arthur.

England got up and went around the room and found more box's that read clothes. He opened one of them and had his clothes "hmm a lot of old clothes of mine I'll figure something with this later" he grabbed another one when he opened it was all America's old clothes.

"_Oh my goodness these are America clothes when he was a baby_" he grabbed Alfred's old cowboy costume and memories started to rush of Little America running around the house.

"_England! Where are you come here and look at this" _England walk in the living room and saw America in his cowboy costume holding his gun popper and said in a silly western voice "alright_ put your hands up in the air_" England smiled and put his hands up in the air and said trying not to giggle "_what it I *giggle*do wrong sheriff?"_

Little America put up his popgun up on Arthur's stomach and said "_you have a crime for not giving me a hug" _England gave America a big hug "_you the best big brother partner_" America said still hanging on to him _"I know little man I know_"

England started to cry again "he was such a fun brother. Where did I go wrong with him?" He closed his eyes and put the costume somewhere else. He kept looking in the box until he found something that will make him burst in to tears.

He found America's old gown when England found him. "His... His g-gown" England started to put it against his chest and it felt Little America in the gown and he started to cry again.

"Why? Why can't I have him again not as a colonial but as my baby brother? What did I go wrong?" He stayed up in the attic for a bit.

**A few minutes later**

England decides to leave the attic because all that stuff where too much for him.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it I don't want any visitors right now" England wiping his cheeks so the person didn't know he was crying.

When he opened the door it was America "America! W-w-what are you doing here?" England said. "Well at my place I had nothing to do today so I wanted to visit you" America said. Arthur smiled and said "sure come in".

Alfred smiled too and walk in "_I guess he still misses me even he got his freedom_" England said in his head. Arthur smiled again and said quietly "idiot" **end **

**I couldn't think of an ending cause I was about to finish it last night but I went to bed so I forgot the idea.**

**Also the reason I made this because on Monday I went to the movies and saw "the odd life of timothy green" and I was crying so I felt like making a this story.**

**I hope you liked it and please comments but don't say anything about my grammar it's annoying and I don't know what it is. **


End file.
